nova_aetasfandomcom-20200213-history
Management
Management There are four types of management ingame. Manage a village, rule a town, lead a colony or prevail over an entire kingdom. Each center has a different style of management. Assign farmers, woodcutters as village owner, construct buildings in the style of Medieval II and recruit troops in towns, place colony buildings manually with keyboard keys or invest in technology to gain access to 16th century troops. Village management is considered the easiest, kingdom management the hardest. If you start a colony you'll need to deal with both kingdom and colony management. This is not adviced. I recommend to start as village owner, then try your hands at town management and then finally try to rule over a kingdom for maximal gameplay. Note that if you choose a royal title as king, you'll also choose a culture. * Village * Town * Colony * Kingdom Colony In these new lands, no longer the laws of the Old World apply, no longer the kings have a strong grip on the people. Be prepared for war and nasty attacks from the uncivilized nearby native populations! Levy some strong men from your party to strengthen the local garrison and build defenses to make sieges last longer so you have time to come and fight. * You can colonize 17 islands for yourself . Each sizable island produces unique goods (sable furs, sugar, tobacco, cotton, coffee, ivory, gold, silver, spices). * 4 Map icons for colonies (white flag, few houses, fortified). * Populate it with either colonists or slaves. * Townwalkers can be asked to become colonists and slaves can be obtained via ransom brokers. * Build fortifications which changes map icon (fort, walls, towers). * AI lords establish,seize and develop colonies as well. * Acztaoc Empire becomes hostile to everyone building colonies. * Choose a building from the presentation to make it appear in the scene. * Use arrow keys to move it, home/end respectively to rotate and up/down to change height position. * You can select a nearby building and destroy it with backspace and delete keys respectively. * Advanced in-depth colony building system. Colonists require houses, food and materials. * You can import materials and food from the mainland in the Old World (expensive though). * You can besiege colonies and your colony can become besieged by an enemy and plundered. * If you add AI-mesh to your colony scene, you can choose to defend there. Otherwise battle scenes will appear at forts. * Events which can harm your colony such as bad harvest. Also See Construction - Colony for more information on constructing / establishing a colony. Village Management ' * Assign jobs to villagers (farmers, woodcutters, stonecutters, blacksmiths) * These jobs let them harvest food or create materials (timber, stone, tools) * These materials are needed for buildings * Food is eaten by villagers, if too much food, people will move in, if too few, people will move out * Set tax level, a lower tax rate will allow more people to join and a higher tax rate can cause people to move out. (no tax, average, high, extreme, …) * Ask for a salary (warning: village elder grabs some money as well) * Add personal gold to treasury. * Special events (accidents, plague, murder, theft) * If your village has 76 villagers, 76 villagers will actually walk around you '''Improvement ' * 10 different buildings can be built (church, barracks, school, ...) * 3 different production buildings (stone quarry, lumberjack, blacksmith) * You can see that the building is actually being constructed * Production buildings can be upgraded, up to 5 lvls (with own unique building) * Pay to Village Elder to set up construction site * Drafting Table at site allows you to bring materials (timber, stone, tools) and finish construction * Real-time building / upgrading. Set up construction and the building will appear. Upgrade it to another level and you can see it * Different buildings for Swadian, Sarranid, Rhodokian and Vaegir cultures. * When your village grows, the villagers will build a greater religious place on their own '''Town Town management system of Medieval II is carefully replicated Build what you want (church, townhall, walls, university, tavern, …) * Hire commissioners to extend your options (Comm. of Finance & Justice) * Town mechanics: tax, growth, population, religion, treasury, power * Set tax level (from Very Low to Extreme) * Low Religious Uniformity decreases population and mainly tax income. Heretics don’t pay * Power in town is distributed to 4 classes: Nobility, Bourgeoisie, Clergy, Craftsmen * You decide who gets powerful and who will be kept down. Each class has its own characteristics:  Nobility - Makes proclaiming edicts quicker  Bourgeoisie - Buildings become cheaper / extra income  Clergy - Increases Religious Uniformity  Craftsmen - Increases population growth * Give power to a class with edicts and gifts * Power is divided naturally as 50% Nobility, 10% Bourgeoisie, 35% Clergy and 5% Craftsmen and tends to restore this order. * If a class feels it has too little power they start becoming annoying * Full details for population growth, tax income, religious uniformity changes at town overview, showing each separate factor * Announce an event with many personal gains (gold, prestige, strength of faith, +250 population) * Random bad events (theft, nobility rises to power, Plague, …) * Build 75 unique buildings divided in 15 different tiers * Rebalance the various powers in your city to gain access to unique bonuses or penalties * Complex background scripts calculate growth, available recruits, income, religious uniformity and more * Each building has its own unique bonuses either improving income, religious uniformity, growth or adding more building/training slots * Each city has 6 phases ranging from Town to Huge City, depending on population size. If you reach the appropriate population level you can enter the next phase and gain access to new buildings * Recruit all available troops at the recruitment tab, this applies for every faction * Barracks give access to infantry, stables to cavalry and ranges to ranged units. Improve these buildings to gain more recruitable types * Desert cultures have their own unique cards and pictures * If your treasury is too high (>100,000) you'll get increased corruption which can even result in negative income * Scripts increase growth in case you suck at town management and growth falls below zero with only 2000 population or less * Town news added to give you full detailed information about latest updates * Detailed information about income, growth, uniformity changes and balance of power effects. You can track down every single detail. * Build churches, temples, mosques, synagogues or shamanistic shrines according to your religion. If you follow Atheism, you'll need to build appropriate temples for the faction leader's religion or otherwise the town's religion 'Kingdom ' * Choose a leader title (King, Sultan, Sjah, Antipope, Tsar, …) * Every title has its own ‘crown’, given to player upon decision * ‘King’ title will grant the Swadian culture group, ‘Sultan’ will give you access to desert troops, ‘Prince’ to Rhodok culture * Choose kingdom banner and kingdom colour * Kingdom mechanics: tax, religious uniformity, balance of power, technological research, debts * Low Religious Uniformity destroys income. Heretics don’t pay Invest weekly in technological research to gain better stats for all kingdom troops and to unlock new troop tiers (see Technological Advancement for information on tiers and bonuses). Category:Features Category:Economy Category:My kingdom Category:Technology Category:Religion Category:Factions